


The Calendar

by PunkRockPiccolo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Relationships, MANIA AU, True Ending or Other Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends...(based on the mania au)





	The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> I went and saw Panic in Baltimore and listened to their discography on the way there, and The Calendar just stuck with me as fitting Patrick in the Mania AU so well.  
> This drabble is set before either ending, so feel free to imagine whichever ending .
> 
> If you haven't seen the Mania AU yet- OMFG- i'll drop the link for it here.
> 
> https://officialmaniaau.tumblr.com/

Pale hands shook as Patrick tried not to drop the empty glass in the sink as he twisted the knob, letting the poor water pressure dribble cold water into the basin.

The visions always left him shaky and disoriented, but this was different.

This time, the future gave him to very clear paths.

Patrick thanked the ancient beasts that Joe was dead to the world and Pete had tagged along with Andy and his gang on some run or another. While he was usually grateful for some help after an episode, he just needed to be alone after this one.

_Two paths? You know what has to be done you fucking idiot. The prophesy isn’t to be messed with._

**I know, but….**

Patrick sighed and raised his wobbly glass to his lips, drinking the water and reasoning that arguing with his own thoughts was counterproductive.

The agitation from his monster was almost as palpable as the glass in his hand. Joe’s monster wheezed away in the corner of the kitchen, slightly interested by the change in atmosphere.

Fuck…he knew something like this would have to happen. He’d known it from the very beginning, before then even. It was his own mistake that he had gotten so emotionally involved.

Good ending? Hah! Neither outcome of this vision ended happily for everyone. The only thing standing between his happiness and the stability of the entire world was how selfish he decided to be.

Selfish… was that what he was being? With whatever this… _thing_ between him and Pete was.

It started out as some kind of release, an accident almost. But he let it get out of control, they both did. It had pushed past a cathartic clash of bodies, teeth, and sweat. And Patrick’s stomach churned at how he’d have to betray that link that had formed.

Joe’s monster honked, too loud in the quiet apartment, as it started clomping back towards Joe’s room. The curly haired man must have woken up.

Patrick sighed again, setting his glass in the sink and running his hands down his face, trying to think of what to tell Joe. He’d ask about the visions, he’d long ago learned to tell when Patrick had them.

The truth? No, not even Patrick could one hundred percent grasp the truth yet.

“Hey, what’s up? What’d you see this time?” Joe’s groggy voice flitted into the kitchen as he took in his friend’s haggard appearance.

Patrick looked down at the floor, took a deep breath and turned to stare off toward the front door.

“…the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to get that out of my system. Also, i've got major writers block on the works i'm writing for the Fem!FOB series.


End file.
